The DxD : RE
by Papa Haise The Centipede
Summary: Spin-off dari Pre-scuel The DxD. Dengan latar cerita Anti-Mainstream dan Time Skip 20 tahun pasca perang [Final Sacrefice]. Tepatnya 20 tahun dari alur waktu fic The DxD. Tentunya untuk memperjelas alur The DxD. Warning : Inside! AU


Dunia... Apakah kau tahu apa itu dunia? Dunia adalah tempat dimana aku lahir dan tempat dimana aku dapat tumbuh. Dunia penuh toleransi dan keseragaman inilah yang memang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh makhluk hidup. Tempat dimana Manusia, Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, Youkai, Dewa dan seluruh eksistensi yang ada dapat hidup berdampingan.

Entah ini semua berkat siapa dan hasil dari apa? Menurut buku yang pernah aku baca, dikatakan jika pada zaman dahulu dunia penuh akan kebencian dan keserakahan, bahkan eksistensi Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis pernah bermusuhan. Hahaha lucu bukan? Itu hanyalah mitos menurutku karena pada kenyataanya... Kini seluruh makhluk hidup telah berdamai dan hidup secara berdampingan.

Dan Jepang... Negara kepulauan yang menjadi tempat tinggalku ini adalah pusat dari teknologi dan pemerintahan dunia atau perserikatan seluruh eksistensi makhluk hidup di dunia ini.

Dari semua fakta tentang dunia ini... Hanya satu yang mengganjal dalam hatiku, entah mengapa jauh dalam dasar lubuk hatiku menganggap semua kedamaian ini begitu semu selayaknya ilusi kedamaian ini indah namun tak menentramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD Re;

Crossover : Naruto &amp; High School DxD.

Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto, and Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T+ semi-M (akan menjadi rate M jika plot sudah berkembang. Pastinya No Lemon dan Lime. Tapi sedikit Rape? Mungkin)

Genre : Slice of Life, Adventure, Mistery, Family. Friendship, Sci-Fi Etc.

Warning : Alternatif Universe, Violence. Semi-OOC, OC, Adult Theme, Death Char.

Summary : Spin-off dari Pre-scuel Fic The DxD. Dengan latar cerita Anti-Mainstream dan Time Skip 17 tahun pasca perang [Final Sacefice]. Tepatnya 18 tahun dari alur waktu fic The DxD. Tuntunya untuk memperjelas alur The DxD.

Chapter pembuka khusus dengan Point Of View dari Bolt Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter I - Dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rasakan ini Monster jelek!"

Bola energi biru berbunyi bising menggilas tengkorak kepala monster mirip ular di hadapanku hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Hujan darah membasahi area sekitar sekaligus mengotor kemeja putih yang aku kenakan. Aku berbalik, mencabut pedangku yang terjatuh dan berjalan meninggalkan bangkai monster tak berkepala tersebut.

Bletak!

"Bocah sialan! Kau terlalu berlebihan tahu!"

"It-ttaii!" Aku mengusap belakang kepalaku yang membenjol sembari tertawa kikuk kepada gadis err... Sebenarnya sih cocok disebut tante girang tapi ah sudahlah toh dia masih terlihat sangat muda dan mungkin seumuran denganku.

Halo~ Aku, Boruto Uzumaki. atau sebut saja Bolt. Seorang pemuda manusia berusia 17 tahun yang tinggal di desa terpencil di pinggiran kota Kyoto. Dan wanita yang tadi memarahiku plus memberi polesan kasih sayang di kepalaku adalah seorang Iblis kelas atas, bernama Rossweisse. Gadis itu adalah Partner sekaligus Sensei-ku, Aku tinggal di desa dengan Ross-sensei hampir genap 3 tahun. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu dulu pernah tinggal dimana, karena aku tidak mengingat apa'pun selain ingatanku tiga tahun ini.

"Bolt ayo kita pulang" Gadis iblis itu berjalan meninggalkanku tanpa perasaan(?) Ukh sialan kau Perawan tua! Pergi seenaknya saja!

"Oi! Tunggu Ross-sensei!" Aku berlari mengejar gadis err... Tante itu tanpa memperdulikan noda-noda darah yang menjijikan ini. Ngomong-ngomong soal darah... Aku jadi ingat, ini adalah pekerjaan sampinganku dan Ross-sensei. Kami berdua adalah pembasmi monster yang berniat menyelakai manusia.

Kedengarannya sedikit aneh bukan?

Tapi apa kau tahu? Sekarang dunia telah Berrevolusi! Dimana Manusia, Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Youkai, Dewa dan semacamnya sudah hidup berdampingan selama 20 Tahun ini. Menurut cerita Ross-sensei semua ini akibat atau mungkin hasil dari [Final Sacrifie] perang dahsyat antara seluruh makhluk dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi walaupun perdamaian telah tercapai... Kejahatan akan selalu ada, menjadi bayangan-bayang kedamaian itu sendiri.

"Bolt sepertinya besok kau harus pergi menuju kota Kuoh, untuk melanjutkan study-mu." Ross-sensei membalikan tubuhnya, rambut platinum itu berkilau indah dibasuh cahaya lembut sang rembulan. "Selain itu, kamu juga harus memiliki beberapa teman dan menikmati masa mudamu." Senyum lembut yang aku tahu mengandung kesedihan terlihat di wajah muda Ross-sensai. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah pesan perpisan tak langsung darinya.

"Ross-sensei." Aku menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan mataku yang memerah. Rasanya aku ingin menangis... Cengeng sekali! "Apakah Ross-sensei juga akan ikut denganku?" Aku tak tau ekspresi apa yang saat ini ditunjukan oleh tante itu. Tapi yang jelas Ross-sensei belum mau buka suara atas pertanyaanku.

Cengeng sekali bukan? Aku yang notabene adalah laki-laki hampir menangis, hanya karena akan berpisah dari wanita galak yang sudah merawatku selama 3 Tahun belakangan ini. Tapi... Mau apa dikata? Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak perempuanku, keluargaku, dan satu-satunya orang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Karena nyatanya aku juga tidak tahu siapa keluargaku.

Grep!

Aku membeku. Rasa hangat menjalar di keluruh tubuhku, rasa nyaman hinggap di hati membuat aku tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata'pun. "Dasar bodoh!" Ross-sensei memeluk tubuhku lebih erat. "Apa kamu lupa? Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu di sampingmu. Kemana'pun dan dimana'pun kau berada. Aku akan selalu bersamamu..." Ross-sensei mengatakan itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Karena kita adalah keluarga." Lanjutnya

"Keluarga ya? Kurasa Kau memang benar." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu aku membalas pelukan Ross-sensei, erat. Err... Ngomong-ngomong oppai tante ini nyaman sekali sensasi lembut tiada tara memanjakan wajahku.

Rasanya aku ingin mati saja dalam pelukan Oppainya.

"Bolt."

"Ha'i Ross-sensei." aku tetap membenamkan kepalaku tepat di dadanya sembari menggesek-gesekkan hidungku.

"Apa Oppai Sensei begitu nyaman?"

"Ha'i! Ini adalah Oppai terbaik dari yang terbaik!" Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu pastinya sih. Namun aku akan mempercayainya kalau Oppai Ross-sensei adalah yang terbaik atau sebut saja Oppai The Real MVP. Karena itu aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku!

"Jadi begitu ya? Apa kamu masih mau menikmatinya?"

Me-menikmati?!

Apa ini mimpi? Jika iya tolong jangan bangunkan aku! Menikmati katanya? Uwooo! Aku tidak pernah tahu, kalau bahasa indonesia bisa sepuitis itu! "Ha'i! Aku mohon kerjasamanya!"

"Nah kalau begitu_." Aku merasakan aura mencekam dari Ross-sensei. Detik berikutnya sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di atas kepalaku. Mengunci target sasaran yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah diriku.

Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu!

Di-diriku?

Ja-jangan bilang kalau...

Aku mendongak senyum cantik memabukan, namun sadis adalah hal pertama yang menjadi fokus pada direksi penglihatanku. "Matilah tersamar petir BOCAH MESUM!"

"UWAAAAAAAAA!"

Blaaaaaar!

Dan setelah itu aku merasa kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . .

Ini adalah spin-off yang akan memperjelas fic The DxD mungkin fic ini hanya akan sampai pada Chapter 10 jika memang seluruh alur telah mencapai pada tujuanya.

Di fic ini yang akan banyak beraksi adalah Bolt! Dan bagi yang penasaran dengan penampilan Bolt di fic ini... Bisa cek foto yang telah saya upload di album unggah saluler akun FB saya dengan nama [Al-fanussalam Fatony]


End file.
